pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Noticiario Poke-Noti/blogs activos
Esta es una seccion del noticiario poke-noti que anuncia los blogs activos de cada semana. Se pondran los blogs nuevos, editados y los blogs que hayan tenido por lo menos un comentario durante la semana. Para ver los del año 2011 vayan a Noticiario Poke-Noti/blogs activos/archivo 2011. Semana del 2-8 de enero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/FELIZ 2012!!!!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Aleexaandroo/RedNeburi VS Juan123capo *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/ARTS! *Usuario Blog:Pokeloco5/fakemons mios XD *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/LHLC -Historia- *Usuario Blog:Puffle/9000 artículos!! *Usuario Blog:Mudkip Andrés/La nueva Lesia Dex *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/Preguntaaa *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Imagenes con fondo transparente Semana del 9-15 de enero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Basta~ *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Imagenes con fondo transparente *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/qué ocurrió antes del Blog COMO LO OÍIS *Usuario Blog:Meta Knight 4142/Mi Blog *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/Otra encuesta de LVS *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/Bye bye PF *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/Tutorial para sombrear fakemon *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/OCs Kyo *Usuario Blog:Juby3/Posibles Remakes de Ruby y safiro *Usuario Blog:=TwilightPinky=/Hola *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/GAMEES!!! *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Mi Nuevo Juego *Usuario Blog:Mudkip Andrés/La nueva Lesia Dex *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Kya necesita ayuda *Usuario Blog:Mega Charizard/Pokemon en la realidad *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/Help please!!! Semana del 16-22 de enero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Caras MM by Kyo *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/LHLC -Historia- *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/Vaarwel *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Pokémon edición venturina y obsidiana/novedades *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/OCs Kyo *Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Estas imagenes *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Salven el cibermundo! *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Kya necesita ayuda *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starry y otras cosas *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Auxophia *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/GAMEES!!! Semana del 23-29 de enero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Mudkip Andrés/La nueva Lesia Dex *Usuario Blog:Glacirocks/Starriew *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Argemia *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Auxophia *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Nececito su ayuda! *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Caras MM by Kyo *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Reto RR Dex *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Adelantos de la mega dex *Usuario Blog:Pokeinventos/Volvi!! *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Mi nueva Serie Semana del 20 de enero-5 de febrero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Mis nuevas MM *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/ARTS! *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/VS de otros entrenadores *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/2 propuestas y algo más *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Adelantos de la mega dex *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Auxophia *Usuario Blog:Matamanplay/Pokémon: Guerras en Sinnoh *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Grandes noticias *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/Towairaito pinku, mi UTAU *Usuario Blog:Naxito del 99/Hare una nueva serie *Usuario Blog:RedNeburí/2 propuestas y algo más *Usuario Blog:Aleexaandroo/Es muy pronto pero...PUEDE QUE ME VALLA *Usuario Blog:Mudkip Andrés/Alguien puede ayudarme? *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Mi Nuevo Juego *Usuario Blog:TheSpriteSui/Bye Bye Guys ;) *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/NO LO SOPORTO ÒWÓ Semana del 6-12 de febrero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Basta~ V.2 *Usuario Blog:Meta Knight 4142/Bye Bye a los amigos. *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Bara bye bye, Pokefanon! :3 *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Artworks... *Usuario Blog:Meta Knight 4142/ME LARGO *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/Modelos para ojos *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Basta! *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/¡Un cambio de justicia! *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/mis primeros art en sai *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Contra los recolores *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Talvez... *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Propuesta sobre los recolores *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Adios con el corazón *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/pokefanon en crisis Semana del 13-19 de febrero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/Chhhhhao *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Propuesta sobre los recolores *Usuario Blog:Meta Knight 4142/ME LARGO *Usuario Blog:Draco 40/Adios con el corazón *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Una pregunta para ustedes *Usuario Blog:KingDragon 5/Holo~ *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Contra los recolores *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Su equipo Pokemon *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/3ª temporada de AP Semana del 20-26 de febrero 2012 *Usuario Blog:Perl pilup/Nuevo *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/ADIOS posiblemente *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/Ultimate ha vuelto *Usuario Blog:Acmcad/¡Me encanta la Wikia! *Usuario Blog:Naxito del 99/Mi testamento xq me voy *Usuario Blog:Forgett/:) *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/INSCRIPCIONES ABIERTAS *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/nuevo fondo para la wiki Semana del 27 de febrero-4 de marzo 2012 *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/nuevo fondo para la wiki *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/INSCRIPCIONES ABIERTAS *Usuario Blog:Ecoecoult.50/ecoecoult.50 pokemon customs grupo *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Pedidos de MM *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Adelantos de la mega dex *Usuario Blog:Aleexaandroo/Es muy pronto pero...PUEDE QUE ME VALLA Semana del 5-11 de marzo 2012 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/INSCRIPCIONES ABIERTAS *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Unanse a mi wiki *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Cambio de URL *Usuario Blog:Sc90/minis de MM *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/La wea,weandose pa otro lado ~ (?) Semana del 12-18 de marzo 2012 *Usuario Blog:Sc90/minis de MM *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/La wea,weandose pa otro lado ~ (?) *Usuario Blog:Jmartinez/La wikia *Usuario Blog:Espeon114/Para Los que se van.... *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/..... NO PUEDO CHATEAR !!!!!! Semana del 19-25 de marzo 2012 *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Caras MM de fakes *Usuario Blog:Sc90/minis de MM *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Cabina de votación de Pokefanon el reality 3 *Usuario Blog:Emboar oscuro 1999/translado de la dual dex *Usuario Blog:Espeon114/Para Los que se van.... *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Concurso de: Pokefanon master *Usuario Blog:Gyarados10/mis otros artwoks *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/¡Mi nueva idea en la que todos pueden participar! * Usuario Blog: Layla Hay/El wiki * Usuario Blog: Layla Hay/Mi primo *Usuario Blog:Marc Gonzalez/Mi marcha de el wiki *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Sergiovs/mi punto de partida Semana del 26 de marzo-1 de abril 2012 *Usuario Blog:Sergiovs/mi punto de partida * Usuario blog:Layla Hay/Mi dex, la eclips dex *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Juego que toy Creando :3 *Usuario Blog:Persiamon X/En memoria de Ultimate Diamantino *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Mi nuevo programa de television *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Pokemon Edicion Plasma y Magma Semana del 2-8 de abril 2012 *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Pokemon Edicion Plasma y Magma *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/.-. la redundancia de la vida - -U *Usuario Blog:Espeon114/FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! * Usuario Blog:Marc Gonzalez/Vuelvo, por favor perdonadme *Usuario Blog:TheSpriteSui/Okay... *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Los nuevos fakemons de la Hermet Dex *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Academia de Instrucción para Arbitros *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Pokemon Generations * Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Las dudas * Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Si pensais eso me voy * Usuario Blog:Marc Gonzalez/Dudais? *Usuario Blog:Marc Gonzalez/El juicio y los otros ¬¬ *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Muro de mensajes *Usuario Blog:Sc90/juego que he descubierto :3 Semana del 9-15 de abril 2012 *Usuario Blog:Marc Gonzalez/El juicio y los otros ¬¬ *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Muro de mensajes *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Recomendacion a Friends y Friendas (?) *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Los nuevos fakemons de la Hermet Dex *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Entrega de Premios Juani's (?) *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Pokemon Chistes *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/Vuelve DON PATCH!!!! *Usuario Blog:Cold Phoenix/regreso lol * Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Haveis echado a mi primo!!!!!!!!!!! *Usuario Blog:SOLo/¿Homika o Wallace? *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Los nuevos fakemons de la Hermet Dex *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Homika Sprite Semana del 16-22 de abril 2012 *Usuario Blog:Sergiovs/pokémon knigths-prewiew- *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Varwel, posibiliti for ever *Usuario Blog:SOLo/¿Homika o Wallace? *Usuario Blog:Naxito del 99/Proyecto: Drama total la furia de Pokefanon *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/La gran encuesta *Usuario Blog:Korikio/Haii!!! *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Los nuevos fakemons de la Hermet Dex *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Pokemon Next *Usuario Blog:Explosion11/Re-edición de la Nistira Dex Semana del 22-29 de abril 2012 *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Los nuevos fakemons de la Hermet Dex *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Mala noticia *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Olimpo Dex *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Contra los recolores *Usuario Blog:Poyo-!/Pokémon: Ediciónes Terra y Ventus Semana del 30 de abril-6 de mayo *Usuario Blog:Poyo-!/Pokémon: Ediciónes Terra y Ventus *Usuario Blog:Meta Knight 4142/REGRESO *Usuario Blog:Naxito del 99/A la m***** el mundo por un momento *Usuario Blog:FELIPEPOKE/T T *Usuario Blog:FELIPEPOKE/POR LOS RUMORES *Usuario Blog:Sergiovs/pokémon knigths 2 *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/la feroz batalla entre cuerdos y locos *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Los nuevos fakemons de la Hermet Dex *Usuario Blog:Odash/Que opinan *Usuario Blog:Rapero/Me largo *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Corazones, rotos verdades y mentiras *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Remodelación al 100% de Todo lo que he Hecho *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Adelantos de mi Dex *Usuario Blog:Espeon114/Sorpresa NYAN!!! :3 *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/baneo *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/La boda de nefer y rapero *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Adelantos de mi Dex *Usuario Blog:Sergiovs/un nuevo ´´juego´´ Semana del 7-13 de mayo 2012 *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Se acerca el cumple del Dios de la Guerra!!! *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/SORPRESAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Sc90/sobre artworks *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Lideres Texplora *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Tipos Nuevos Texplora *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Tipos Texplora *Usuario Blog:Sergiovs/un nuevo ´´juego´´ *Usuario Blog:Sergiovs/pokémon sueños y promesas+la crisis de la erramienta pincel *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Icaria~ * Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/espe y viplume *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/PER 2 - Tú elijes :3 *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Cabina de votación de Pokefanon el reality 3 *Usuario Blog:Sc90/AYUDAAAA!! *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Revelado del Avance 1 *Usuario Blog:Starceus/me cambie de nombre *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/La pelicula de Xat Semana del 14-20 de mayo 2012 * Usuario Blog:Sagradaophanimon/Para que quede claro *Usuario Blog:Pokemon658/La pelicula de Xat *Usuario Blog:Minimize~/Cabina de votación de Pokefanon el reality 3 *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/SORPRESAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/una cosita *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Paso al mañana..... o algo asi ewe *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/BW 2 :3 *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/VS de la protagonista y el rival de Black & White 2 *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:No heart No love/Cumpleaños... Semana del 21-27 de mayo 2012 *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/BW 2 :3 *Usuario Blog:Victoria V/Mis Fakemons *Usuario Blog:Rapero/Descubierto al tal "Anonymus" falso de esta wiki *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./Pokemon tower defense,ahora la mejor oportunidad *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/se me parte el corazon :'( *Usuario Blog:Pichugalaxy/mi primer comic *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Me Voy De La Wiki ¡Adios! *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/3 cosas .w. *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/"La Sirena Distorsionada" *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/... *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Caso: Indecicion, aburricion, imaginacion (?) *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/La Batalla entre Brock y Tómas *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/¡Pokemon Fan Fic! *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Pregunta *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/Adelantos de mi dex owo *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Mi regiion ^u^ *Usuario Blog:Pichugalaxy/mis quimeras *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Mi cumpleaños..... Semana del 28 de mayo-3 de junio 2012 *Usuario Blog:Pichugalaxy/mis quimeras *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Mi cumpleaños..... *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/Adelantos de mi dex owo *Usuario Blog:MegaThor/Hola de nuevo! *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Pregunta *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/Adelantos de mi dex owo *Usuario Blog:CoordinadoraBella~/¡Hoola! *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Opinion *Usuario Blog:CoordinadoraBella~/¡Sprites a Montones! *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Nuevo estilo de artworks *Usuario Blog:Spadin21/inscribe tu RPG para "LGP" *Usuario Blog:Pichugalaxy/mi quimeras: segunda parte (?) *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Cosas 8D!!! * Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/ESTOY HARTA!!!!! * Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/BIEN Y AHORA ME BLOQUEAN.... *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Tamashikoroko/Pokemon Platino2 *Usuario Blog:Darusin/Se busca cabeza :3 Semana del 4-10 de junio 2012 *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Cosas 8D!!! *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/¡Por fin buenas noticias sobre Rapo y Layla! *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/2 Cosas ^u ^ *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/ESTOY HARTA!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Orange Victini/MAS VICTINI QUE NADIE! *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Paso al mañana..... o algo asi ewe *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Nuevo estilo de artworks * Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/el sprite ;D *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Continuando series :D *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Futuros Proyectos *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Advertencias sobre Gabriel *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP Pelicula 1: ??? Semana del 11-17 de junio 2012 *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/LVMP Pelicula 1: ??? *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/¡El nuevo Equipo Rocket! ¡Raimon y Lionel! *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Regalo cerveza gratis *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/¡Huuuuuurrra! * Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Celestina y proyecto eclipse *Usuario Blog:Mantadragon/fecha de salida de PSCZX y EXTRAS... *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/News Kasai *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Ayuda *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Un poco pronto pero... *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/OC nuevo que me salio *Usuario Blog:Rapero/Este el mi ultimo adios :) *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Las normas del chat *Usuario Blog:Starceus/caras MM by star * Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Mirad, este es mi final Semana del 18-24 de junio 2012 *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Las normas del chat *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Cambio de opinion *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/OC nuevo que me salio *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Fantgic Dex *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/porfavor me podrian perdonar? *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Ideas para Pokemon Generations *Usuario Blog:Pichugalaxy/mi quimeras: segunda parte (?) *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/primer legendario de winter ayuda con el nombre *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/De vuelta y Novedades *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/ADIÓS WIKI TT TT *Usuario Blog:Espeon114/Promesas *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Propuesta a los administradores Semana del 25 de junio-1 de julio 2012 *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/ox que me salio en honor a naruto *Usuario Blog:Puffle/Flepu Gyms: A New Challenge (?) *Usuario Blog:Aza500/Nuevos Lideres by Mi 8D *Usuario Blog:Juan123capo/Pokemon New Generation Novedades! *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Adios *Usuario Blog:Pichugalaxy/tras un tiempo.... * Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Preguntitas... *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Nueva serie. *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Leoruma Gym Leaders *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/Me voy (De vacaciones) *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Me re-reinvento *Usuario Blog:Espeon114/Promesas * Usuario Blog:El Gran T/n00bs * Usuario Blog:El Gran T/bye, bye pokéfanon Semana del 2-8 de julio 2012 *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/Hacer lideres está de moda *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Fakes Dublet Dex *Usuario Blog:Layla Hay/Descanso... *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/ARTWORKS!!!!! *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/....Veee~ *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/VUELVOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Usuario Blog:Ultra gallade/Razones por las cuales Kasan no debe de ser Admin. *Usuario Blog:Alux/¡Expandimos la wikia! *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Show del aburrimiento *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Me dejaron sin palabras, pero me quedo de todas maneras *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/cual inicial prefieren para la winter dex? *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Lideres de Sayoki *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/MEDISEAN *Usuario Blog:Darusin/ La Elite Mod *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Regalo una de mis series Semana del 9-15 de julio 2012 *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Mis próximas creaciones *Usuario Blog:Coldblast/Retiro *Usuario Blog:Arceus1104/Votaciones para la Elite Mod *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Sprites de nuevos Fakemon *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Me dejaron sin palabras, pero me quedo de todas maneras *Usuario Blog:Puffle/2 Cosas... *Usuario Blog:Fake777/¡Voy a volver! *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Nueva Sospecha *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/Hacer lideres está de moda *Usuario Blog:Alex AnimeLuver Checa/Nueva serie/Juego de Pokemon Mundo Misterioso *Usuario Blog:Fósforo/Crystion Dex *Usuario Blog:Fósforo/¡Hola! *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/.W. *Usuario Blog:Jairogpz/perdonenme *Usuario Blog:Jairogpz/..... NO PUEDO CHATEAR !!!!!! *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Nueva Dex, de Alux y Mía :3 *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Nuevo diseño de Zack *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/algo horrible que decir *Usuario Blog:Pichugalaxy/tras un tiempo.... *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/mi nuevo oc masculino *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Nistira Dex 2.0 *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Mi nueva generación~ *Usuario Blog:KnightGirl/Hola de nuevo : D Volví, por 3ra vez creo xD Semana del 16-21 de julio 2012 *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/ME MARCHO ¬¬ *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Mi nueva generación~ *Usuario Blog:Alex AnimeLuver Checa/narradores RPG *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Nistira 2.0 *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Nistira Dex 2.0 *Usuario Blog:El Gran T/Vuelvo, pero elegid vosotros... *Usuario Blog:Alex AnimeLuver Checa/Nueva Dex *Usuario Blog:Renzo5X/Ayudenme que no puedo hacer nada ecepto entrar al chat .-. *Usuario Blog:Alux/¡CESE DE NEGOCIO! *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/He plagiado¡¡¡¡ *Usuario Blog:TheMartin00/Pokémon Edición Pokéfanon - Inscripciones casi cerradas *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/¿Cuan Fan de Pokemon eres? *Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Ultimate Forever *Usuario Blog:Richard llop/Hola :D soy Richard *Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Dibujos Fakemon *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Medisean (en expansión) *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Mi nuevo OC Femenino: Natsuki *Usuario Blog:TheRaikou/Haii *Usuario Blog:Master Ghost/Bonjour, PF! *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Medisean (en expansión) *Usuario Blog:Frost Red/Nova saga (?) *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Nunca pense que podria *Usuario Blog:Maiz12/nueva region *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/Los_lideres_de_Altrevo *Usuario Blog:JoseTjiED/OMG!!!Radiance vuelve (?) *Usuario Blog:Puffle/A New Step for Puff: Editions of Flepu Semana del 23-29 de julio 2012 *Usuario Blog:Fósforo/Crystion Dex *Usuario Blog:Kori-Kun/Friend Codes *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Medisean (en expansión) *Usuario Blog:Arceus24274/Mas cositas para APT *Usuario Blog:Alex AnimeLuver Checa/Ya se Hacer Gijinkas 8D *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Minis *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Nuevo estilako de arts (?) *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Medisean Cada día más grande *Usuario Blog:Shasta88/Estas imagenes *Usuario Blog:SOLo/No haré más carátulas :U *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/Mi Opinion de los Pokes:1-.Generacion Parte 1 Semana del 30 de julio-5 de agosto 2012 *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/Creepy-pasta: Mundo Misterioso *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Medisean Cada día más grande *Usuario Blog:SOLo/No haré más carátulas :U *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/Mi Opinion de los Pokes:1-.Generacion Parte 1 *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Publicidad de mi saga *Usuario Blog:Starceus/2 nuevos fakes y una nuevo forma de secreto *Usuario Blog:Trunks&goten/Top 10s Pokemon odiados y queridos :D *Usuario Blog:Flygonic/Top Ten 10 Pokémon odiados *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/Mi Opinion de los Pokes:1-.Generacion Parte 2 *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/Top 5 pokemon que odio (titulo original . .) *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/10 Pokèmon que màs odio Semana del 3-9 de septiembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Necesito ayuda *Usuario Blog:Starceus/Poke assainers *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Dimito de mod. *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Esto es insoportable *Usuario Blog:Starceus/Fakes para una nueva dex *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Nistira Dex 2.0 *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Ophedium *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Adiios ♥ Fué bonito mientras duró *Usuario_Blog:Kyogre y otros/Lista de Fakes de Medisean *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Lo mismo de ayer. * Usuario Blog:Sagradaophanimon/Como es possible *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/Ayuda urgente con oro heart gold *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Me iré *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/¿Qué os parece? :3 *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/¡Blog, Foro, Ask y Youtube! *Usuario Blog:Orange Victini/Hola Soy orange victini y... *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Pokémon Edición Amanecer y Pokémon Edición Atardecer *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Adelantos de la Scalibur Dex *Usuario Blog:SOLo/YAYZ : Sé hacer FanArt :B *Usuario Blog:El Neko/Mediadores *Usuario Blog:JoseTjiED/OMG!!!Radiance vuelve (?) *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/¡Revelados Iniciales de Londreana! *Usuario Blog:Elglaceoncreciente./12.000 articulos *Usuario Blog:LukarioX7/Haré un juego exclusivo para PF! *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/Se me ocurrió otra serie más... *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Primera Generación Alux y SOLo *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Fishpple Semana del 10-16 de septiembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/¡Revelados Iniciales de Londreana! *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Adelantos de la Scalibur Dex *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Doble Blog *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Votación Final *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Primera Generación Alux y SOLo *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Re- Nuevas Normas del Chat *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/ciudades de medisean *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Promoción Kyoto *Usuario Blog:Psychic-boss70/Reviviré mi serie *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Mi saga *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Fake misterioso *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Avance de Landroo dex *Usuario Blog:Rapero/Nueva Region+Dex *Usuario Blog:Tenny10/Cofa,perdon *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Al estilo de Hermes :D *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/3 chicas *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/Fake misterioso *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Haré una serie de personas *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/¡X-Over! ¡Pokémon + Mario Kart! *Usuario Blog:El_Neko/~A~DE~LAN~TO~ *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Imagina... + Noticias *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Dragones olimpicos *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/No lo aguanto más. Semana del 17-23 de septiembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Retos *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Doble Blog *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Ophedium *Usuario Blog:Alux/Regiones_para_todos!! ^.^ *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Resuelto *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/LA DEXITA NUEVOSA :D *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/Es DEMASIADO pronto pero no puedo esperar más!! *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Kyura, una nueva región *Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/proyecto APMD *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Promoción Kyoto *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/3 chicas *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Notícias (Actualización: 20/09) *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/ATENCIÓN *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Pokémon Kart: The Game *Usuario Blog:Layla_Hay/E estado bastante tiempo sin cinectarme y aun queda mas *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Pues entonces... *Usuario Blog:HotGouenjiStorm/Babai por uana temporada *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Mi nuevo proyecto!!! *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Concurso Hakusai :D Semana del 24-30 de septiembre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Jonfer1/Fan Arts Gratis *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Concurso Hakusai :D *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Primera Generación Alux y SOLo *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Novixtar vuelve a la Gloria *Usuario Blog:LukarioX7/Fakémon Región Hillise *Usuario Blog:Pepsiman99/Nuevo Juego: Pokémon Legendary Planet *Usuario Blog:Jaiden Neo 5X/Leoruma Times:Novedades *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/Adelantos de Áltrevo *Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Kyura, una nueva región *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/2 Unicornios: *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/¡Nueva Revista! *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Avance de Landroo dex *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/¡Revelado un misterioso cartel! *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Nueva Gen :3 *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Dos proyectos para mejorar la Wiki_~ *Usuario Blog:Naxito del Drama/Novixtar vuelve a la Gloria *Usuario Blog:Vileplume/Linkey! *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Primera Generación Alux y SOLo *Usuario Blog:Cofagrigus324/¡SE REVELA EL SIGNIFICADO DEL CARTEL! Semana del 1-7 de octubre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/¡Nuevo RPG! *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Azuuro - Primera Generación SOLo : Mons†er Compléte *Usuario Blog:Jaiden Neo 5X/Leoruma Times:Novedades *Usuario Blog:Nefertimon 234/Hola *Usuario Blog:Alux/Regiones para todos!! ^.^ *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Avance de Landroo dex *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/La Verdad Sale a la Luz *Usuario Blog:Victini fanatic/Kelshia, a new world 8D *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/Ophedium *Usuario Blog:Hermes12/Novedades de mis creaciones *Usuario Blog:LadyEntei/Haré una serie de personas *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Se acabó. Ni una más. *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Saga Brain *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/¡Un Youtube para PokéFanon! *Usuario Blog:Kyogre y otros/KYA SE VA ... de vacas :) *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/¡Un Youtube para PokéFanon! *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Mas cosas :3 *Usuario Blog:Alux/Segunda Generación *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Blog de Hydre Semana del 8-14 de octubre 2012 *Usuario Blog:Hydreigonsoad/Blog de Hydre *Usuario Blog:Alux/Segunda Generación *Usuario Blog:Jonfer1/Fan Arts Gratis *Usuario Blog:Mindshell/Saga Brain *Usuario Blog:Monster Gaga/Hola n.n *Usuario Blog:SOLo/Promoción Azuuro 1 *Usuario Blog:Poke.Hero.12/.:Nueva Generación:. *Usuario Blog:Alux/Regiones para todos!! ^.^ *Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/Adios amigochos :B *Usuario Blog:Demon Altaria/Mi nueva serie :3 Categoría:Noticias